Itunes Challenge
by Riley Carbine
Summary: Itunes challenge by Shaelynn Stark. Song: Made for loving you by Kiss. Stark/Banner rated K for shameless smooching.


Bruce was completely oblivious when it started. He and Tony were working late one night, putting the finishing touches on the new mansion defense system. Bruce had long learned to relish the moments he was allowed out and could sink his teeth into a science project, so he had actually forgotten that Stark was there at all.

"Hey Banner, could you pass me the soldering iron?" No response.

Tony looked up from the motherboard he was hovering over. Tony Stark didn't like to be ignored, especially by certain scientists that happened to turn into giant green rage monsters.

He took off his goggles and took a moment to look around and under everything around him until he found a remote. One push of a button and the lights went out, causing the mouse-like Banner to jump and look around wildly.

Another push of a button and music began to pour into the room from the hidden speakers. Bruce set his eyes on Tony, realizing what had happened, Stark only had a smirk in response to the annoyed glare he received.

_**Tonight I wanna give it all to you~**_

"Stark what are you doing?"

_**In the darkness, there's so much I wanna do~**_

"I work better with music ."

_**And tonight I wanna lay at your feet~**_

He hit the volume button, raising it another couple levels. Now if Banner wanted to talk, he'd have to cross the room to be able to hear anything. Which is precisely what he did.

_**'Cause girl I was made for you...**_

Banner grabbed at the remote, and he almost had it, but Tony pulled it from his reach and raised the volume even more .

_**...and girl you were made for me...**_

Before Bruce could make a second attempt at seizing the remote Tony jumped up on the desk and brought the remote to his lips singing into it like it was a microphone just as the music picked up.

_**I was made for loving you baby**_

"I was made for loving you baby."

_** You were made for loving me **_

"You were made for loving me."

_** And I can't get enough of you baby!**_

"And I can't get enough of you baby!"

_** Can't you get enough of me?**_

"Can't you get enough of me?"

Bruce rolled his eyes, crossing his arms and looking for all intents and purposes like an exasperated parent ready to discepline their child. Stark lowered the volume and slid off the desk the light of his arc reactor made Banners blue eyes twinkle in the dark.

Whilst Tony was distracted Bruce took the time to arrest control of the remote and flicked off the music and turned the lights back on.

"Very amusing Stark, now lets finish this before the next apocalypse starts."

Banner returned to his work station, the remote firmly in his grasp. It took Tony a moment to completely register the anger that bubbled in the pit of his stomach. So with childish indignation he followed the scientist, stopping to stand behind him and glare(a.k.a pout).

"Tony, come on, we don't have time..."

He was cut off by Stark slamming his fist on the worktable, the action bringing the billionaire closer to him. Bruce turned around finding his face inches from that of an angry Stark.

"Make time Banner. You don't get to write me off this time."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about us, you're never around, and when you are you ignore me."

"Well, I'm sorry, but I don't really see how this is important."

Tony threw his hands in the air, backing away he muttered several obscenities under his breath. "You just don't get it."

"Get what Tony?"

"Think about it Bruce, use that big Gamma irradiated brain of yours and think long and hard about it."

Bruce had only ever seen Tony this fired up on a handful of occasions, and it was always when it was something personal to him. He couldn't quite understand why it bothered Tony so much to not have his attention, besides being an average billionaire-playboy-philanthropist ego-trip.

"For the love of- you're an idiot you know that Bruce."

Banner opened his mouth to object, but any defense regarding how high his I.Q. were stuffed back down his throat as Stark captured his lips in a forceful kiss. The kiss lasted a moment. Tony pulled away, flustered and red. Bruce stood silently, connecting the dots.

"Oh... so that's what you meant."

There was a stretch of silence, awkward in it's nature. Bruce still trying to catch up to what happened and Tony shifting from foot to foot looking for an escape. He didn't actually want to kiss Bruce, as much as he liked the scientist he feared the rejection. Tony started to walk away but Bruce caught him by the wrist stopping him from getting too far.

"Listen Bruce, just forget about all of this, it was just a stupid joke."

"No, I don't think it was. Atleast, I hope it wasn't."

They stared at each other a moment, as Bruce's words sank in, and without missing a beat the two were locked in a kiss again, tearing at each others shirts. Tony blindly felt the table behind Bruce finding the remote, once again turning out the lights and switching on the music. Banner broke the kiss and rolled his eyes.

_**I was made for loving you baby~**_

"Really Stark?"

_**You were made for loving me~**_

"What can I say."

_**And I can't get enough of you baby~**_

"I just can't get enough of you Banner."

_**Can you get enough of me?~**_

"Neither can I Tony."

They kissed again leaving all conversation there. Across the room the door was slightly ajar, Hawkeye closed it turning to Cap.

"Well it's about time he confessed. Thor almost won this wager"

"Clint that was an extremely private moment between them. You shouldn't be eavesdropping on your team mates like that."

"Yeah, whatever boyscout, you still owe me 20 bucks."

**R&R**

**A/N: Tada! I'm not a supporter of this pairing but I had fun with this, also I'm horrible at romancy stuff, as I tend to be super corny. I couldn't resist that little end bit with Clint and Steve. Betting on people's love lives strikes me as something Hawkeye would do, and Cap went along with it cause hey, why not.**


End file.
